The study proposes to examine the effects of life events and social support on mental health among residents in the city of Harbin, Northeast China. A representative sample (N = 400 to 600) of adult residents in several districts in Harbin will be interviewed on the nature of life events experienced, nature and types of social support received and on the consequences on their mental health (especially depressive disorders and somatic disorders). Both the direct and buffering effects of social support will be examined. A model and a number of specific hypotheses will be examined and tested.